User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/R Explosive Extinction
Archived build talk page History Contribution history, from latest to earliest: # 21:58, 24 March 2007 84.13.55.223 (Talk) (→Usage) # 21:56, 24 March 2007 84.13.55.223 (Talk) (→Equipment) # 10:31, 24 March 2007 Shido (Talk | contribs) m # 06:49, 24 March 2007 Dah Shiznit (Talk | contribs) (→See Also) # 14:46, 23 March 2007 Aberrant80 (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 741663 by Special:Contributions/24.33.229.19 (User talk:24.33.229.19) link once only) # 11:32, 23 March 2007 24.33.229.19 (Talk) (→Usage) # 04:23, 30 January 2007 Tetracycloide (Talk | contribs) m # 03:00, 19 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added category to tested tag) # 23:07, 4 January 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - +comfort animal - no varients for the optional slot anyway, won't hurt) # 22:43, 4 January 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (+cat - multicampaign as it's a Prophecies only build used to farm a Factions only area) # 06:42, 2 January 2007 Dunne (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) # 01:34, 2 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) # 05:41, 19 November 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (3 votes for, moved to tested) # 18:48, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (N/R Explosive Extinction moved to Build:N/R Explosive Extinction: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) # 05:30, 18 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (linkage) # 05:26, 18 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (back to untested: Compete remodelling of build) # 22:38, 9 October 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (re-apply unfavored tag) # 15:35, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) # 05:05, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) # 04:57, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 04:55, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→See Also) # 04:54, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) # 04:54, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Counters) # 04:53, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) # 04:49, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) # 04:49, 4 October 2006 TehName (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) # 23:57, 11 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m # 11:23, 21 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m # 05:36, 17 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) # 05:35, 17 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) m # 05:22, 17 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) # 02:09, 17 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m # 01:04, 17 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (link) # 01:03, 17 July 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (Explosive Extinction moved to N/R Explosive Extinction: per namings) # 01:00, 17 July 2006 Tang (Talk | contribs) Rate-a-build Tested: #This build is an amazing solo farmer. Having tested it in a variety of settings, I recommend its usage in areas with high numbers of enemies with the same name to maximize its efficiency. Good Day.Ninja Ned 13:05, 17 October 2006 (CDT) #I was skeptical as to how effective this would be. Gave it a whirl, and lo and behold.. dead vermin. Takes a bit of getting used to (I wish there was a minions menu or something, so I could see what I'd enchanted), but after that it works very well. I'm going to give it a try on the trolls outside Droks also. --Azaya 05:37, 19 October 2006 (CDT) #It works, and it works well. Tested it against vermin AND trolls, no major problems (although that minion bar would be nice). Great Build!Defiant Elements 21:28, 25 October 2006 (CDT) #--Cheese Slaya 22:26, 28 February 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #(vote here) Discussion I'm glad the build still works after nerf. I'll get another video up.Dlocos 11:07, 26 January 2007 (CST) Wow, thanks Xeeron! You did everything I was planning on doing and more (I was thinking that the prior discussion should be archived, but was like "I have no clue how to do that). VegJed 16:32, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :Np, I just wanted you to wait because I was sure you planned the same and I was worried about editing conflicts. --Xeeron 16:42, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Hmm.... I wonder if you could run a build like this with jagged bones, and keep death nova-ing the new horrors until the vermin were dead? that way,you would send your pet in with death nova, get some minions up, jagged + nova to them, rinse and repeat. i'ma try it. Empty Orchestra POLISH! 10:39, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Tried it with jagged instead of tainted, works like a charm. suicide pet, make minions, jagged + death nova, rinse and repeat. i got up to 10 minions and EASILY killed shreader, and it works just as well against trolls. xD i did something right! - Empty Orchestra POLISH! 12:19, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::nvm, my build just got killed by a nerf bat. XP 76.19.223.231 08:42, 4 February 2007 (CST) I should've put this on my userpage as I am the creator of this build... Dlocos 12:56, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Feel free to move it. Let me know so I'll go fix/remove the links I have. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 13:41, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Stay dead! Good pet! I havent tested this build out yet but shouldnt Comfort Animal be in there to bring your pet back or save it in case you dont want your skills to deactivate? It can be a portable minion factory should you run out of bodies. Killing yourself and getting death penalty just to bring your pet back may not be the best thing, then again I can be wrong. Wyvern Afini 17:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :I was thinking the same thing. Comfort will help most if you decide to take this build elsewhere (especially where there is no nearby res shrine) plus it can help those that time things badly to allow the pet to be brought back to health without incurring any DP on yourself. Speaking of which, why bother suiciding yourself the first time when you can get the pet to attack then run away yourself allowing it to be ressed and still tainting the enemy in the process? ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:26, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::You need the extra death nova :P Dlocos 11:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) Kinda Hard I tried this build and the closest corpses disappear before you can create any more then two minions. --Nightslayer 13:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I experienced this too could u help us apparent noobs with this? Ok this is for u guys that asked, I find u can farm vermin just as easily with ur bog standard minion master, just lure the first few vermin back to the canthan guards, use them to help kill the vermin, raise up some minions (preferably a fleshy) then take out the rest of the vermin. (Tifa shadowheart 09:47, 28 February 2007 (CST)) Another quick thing: you'll notice in the video the player died before the pet. THIS IS KEY. If the pet dies first, the corpses will likely disappear because it takes longer to resurrect you. that's why my pet is level 5. I cast the enchantments, tank and die, ad watch my pet get owned. by the time i rez, the vermins are dead or still dying, and i go along animating and exploding. 76.19.223.231 09:25, 17 March 2007 (CDT) In the video I made I took Zojuns Haste, don't ask why 84.13.55.223 08:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT)